Little Alfie
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Seekor boneka plusshie mochi itu termainkan oleh tangan kecil Alfie. (AU, Bayi! Alfred 'Freedom' Jones) #nulisrandom2017 [2]
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu._** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _Di sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga, dimana Arthur merawat Alfred 'Freedom' Jones_** **_(yang masih imut-imut jadi balita dalam balutan baju putih berdasi (?) kupu-kupu merah muda)..._**

America bermain-main dengan seekor boneka _plusshie_ _mochi_ , yang mirip seperti wajahnya sendiri.

Balita berantenna itu sesekali tertawa-tawa, tawa khas anak kecil yang lugu dengan air liur yang mengalir kemana-mana. Bermain-main, tertawa-tawa.

Indah sekali.

.

Dibalik dinding, Arthur terkekeh-kekeh. Perawakan imut Alfred membuat Arthur ingin 'melahap' segera balita pirang itu.

Berwajah polos, senyum riang dan tingkah laku yang menyenangkan.

Alfred melihat sesuatu. "Altul? Altul! Kemali! Altul! (Arthur? Arthur! Kemari! Arthur!)"

"... Huh?"

"Altul! Kamu dicitu? (Arthur! Kamu disitu?)" Alfred menelengkan kepalanya. Mochi di meja dia peluk erat.

Arthur terkikik. Suara dan ucapan lugu dan _pelo_ merangsang dirinya untuk tertawa.

Sepertinya dia harus mengajari America (atau Alfred) berbicara.

Selaiknya, orang tua yang baik harus mengajari anak-anaknya mengenai ilmu duniawi, kan?

 _'... Eh?'_

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Fanfiksi yang saya buat pas saya masih berada di dalam kelas. Yup, makanya pendek.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, ya~ Reviews dan favs selalu ditunggu! ;)

 _Have a nice day!_

 _._

 _ **Salam Indonesia~**_

 **-INDONESIAN KARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

•

•

•

 **LITTLE ALFIE:**

 **Chapter II**

•

•

•

•

"Altul! Kemalilah! (Arthur! Kemarilah!)"

Arthur melongok ketika Alfie (panggilan sayang dari Arthur untuk Alfred) mulai bermain-main dengan boneka bola itu lagi. "... Oh?"

 _Plusshie_ mochi itu mulai dijewer-jewer, ditarik-tarik, dan ditampar-tampar oleh Alfred.

Mochi yang berwajah mesum dengan jahitan menyerupai kacamata, plus ahoge antenna membuat boneka bulat tersebut semakin mirip dengan Alfie.

Alfie memeluknya sesekali, tidak peduli dengan tatapan mengawasi Arthur (yang kembali cekikikan layaknya orang sinting di balik tembok).

 _'Anak ini benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran untuk bisa berbicara, ya...'_

Lagi, insting orang tua yang baik melintas di benak Arthur.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, kalau Arthur ayahnya Alfred, ibunya siapa?

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Alfred, ucapkan **_Hallo_**."

"Hal-lo... Hallo!"

"Bilang **_Scotland_**..."

"Sekop- Sekot... Lan..?" Alfie memiringkan kepala. "Scotland..."

"Oohh.. Scotland!"

"Alfie, katakan **_Ireland_**..." (dibaca _'ai-re-lén'_ )

"IRELAND!"

 _'Bagus sekali, Al!'_ Arthur menyiapkan kata berikutnya. "Nah, sekarang, coba bilang **_England_**."

"Engwand!" Arthur terpelatuk. Buru-buru dia mengoreksi. "Bukan, katakan **_England_**!"

"Oh, Engwawand!"

"Oh, _my nameeeeeeeeeeeee!_ "

 ** _end._**

* * *

Balesan review ke **Freedom24 —** Iyaaaa, Freedom jadi anak kecil (buat ajang menistakan Arthur 8v ***plakk!*** ). Dia punya sifat pedo ketularan dari Oliver mungkin? Makasih buat reviewnya! :v

 **[1]** Terima kasih untuk Mbak **Freedom24,** kak **KiraKira Holic,** dan kak **Miyuki Yui** karena sudah memberikan fave pada ff recehan ini.

Terima kasih buat _silent reader_. yang juga baca ff recehan ini. _Have a nice day, ya~!_

 _._

 _ **Salam Indonesia~**_

 **—INDONESIAN KARA. [15 Juni 2017]**

* * *

 **Omake...**

* * *

"Alfred, ini **_England_**! Bukan **_Englalad, Engwawand,_** atau malah **_Engwalond_**! Ini **_England_**! Katakan sekali lagi!" Tembok kesabaran Arthur amblas sudah.

Alfred memiringkan kepala (lagi). Tampak kurang mengerti dengan perintah Arthur.

"Alfie..." Arthur mengacak surai pirangnya. "Ucapkan kata **_England_** dengan tepat, ya?"

Alfie mengangguk paham. Iris biru lautnya membulat sebelum seruan terucap.

"IGGY!"

Krek!

 _Cukup..._ Arthur tidak kuat mengalami penistaan nama ini lebih dalam lagi.

 ** _BRAKK!_**

 ** _"FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— *breathe* —OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"_**


End file.
